


The End is Near

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ thinks that Milt is tired of him and is getting ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is Near

The End is Near  
By Patt

 

Pairing: Russ/Milt  
Fandom: Battle Creek  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Slash, angst and bad language.   
Word Count: 2400  
Summary: Russ thinks that Milt is tired of him and is getting ready to leave. 

 

Holly and Milt went to lunch for the third time that week. Russ didn’t know what was up. Milt had told him that Holly needed some moral support, but couldn’t both of them have given it to her? Russ was never invited. And it didn’t stop there. Holly called Milt on his cell phone at night and Milt would go into the office/spare room and talk to her for some time. Again, he told Russ she was going through a rough patch.

Russ knew what was going on. Milt was tired of him. They had been together for about six months and Milt probably never stayed with anyone that long, so it only made sense that he would want to move on to the next warm body. Russ lay in bed waiting for his lover who really hadn’t been his lover in a long, long while. Okay two days, but still two days is a long while for Russ. After all, Russ was always in the mood, especially when it came to Milt.

Milt walked into their room when he got off the phone and Russ said, “She needed you, right?”

“Oh don’t sound so butt hurt, Russ. She’s going through a rough patch,” Milt answered.

“She looked fine yesterday and today when I saw her. She doesn’t look like she’s going through any patch. Would you like to tell me what’s really going on?” Russ asked, hoping that Milt wouldn’t.

Instead of talking, Milt took all of his clothes off and climbed on top of Russ. They began kissing and Russ couldn’t help it, he started to touch Milt’s butt. The song Another One Bites the Dust was in his mind, but he was still getting hard. Milt had that effect on him. All he had to do was smile and Russ got hard. Even though Russ knew this was a pity fuck, he was going to take it and enjoy it until Milt finally walked out the front door for good.

Milt did all of the driving that night. He rode Russ hard. Russ loved when Milt sat on his dick and rode him and especially when he slammed down over and over again until Russ couldn’t control himself anymore. Russ almost always came first, as he did that night. Then Milt would sit there with Russ’s cock twitching inside of him and come all over Russ’s belly. Secretly, Russ loved this more than anything Milt did, but he never told him as much. Especially with Milt leaving soon, he wouldn’t want to say anything like that.

“Russ, what’s wrong with you tonight? You didn’t even look at me. You watched the clock. What was that about?” Milt pulled himself off of Russ’s cock and made a hissing sound. This way of fucking always made Milt a little sore. But he never complained.

“I had some things on my mind,” Russ answered.

“Let me see, you had some things on your mind and you decided to ignore me while we made love? I don’t think so Russ. Now tell me the truth,” Milt commanded loudly.

“You seem withdrawn lately and it’s making me feel insecure,” Russ blurted out.

“So you ignore me, instead? Milt got off the bed and stomped out of the room.

Russ knew that this was probably going to be the last time he ever made love with Milt. He was going to miss him when he left. God, he loved him. But he never told him. Jesus, he was glad of that now. At least Milt couldn’t be telling anyone how he told Milt how much he loved him every day and night.

Russ got off the bed and knew he needed to clean himself up. Milt was now in the shower. Normally he would join Milt in that shower, but he was insecure. So instead he wiped himself down with moist wipes that they kept in the nightstand and then lay back down in bed. He put his boxers back on and waited for Milt to come up and tell him he was leaving.

Russ lay there quietly listening to the water running and before long he was sleeping, lights on and all. When Milt came up he saw the sweet looking man lying on the bed and wanted to go slap him awake. Instead he figured that he would keep quiet for two more days. Then he was going to have his say and Russ was going to feel like shit.

!!!!!!!!!!

Two days later, Russ watched everyone talking and laughing and wished he could be that carefree. But his lover had stopped talking to him and he knew the end was near. They shared a bed at night, but that was all. Milt slept as far away from Russ as possible. Russ couldn’t imagine things getting any worse.

It was almost time to leave and Milt said, “Russ, we’re going to Tony’s Bar and Grill for dinner because we need to talk.”

It was like being sucker punched. Russ doubled over with the pain. Milt whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” Russ replied.

“Then stand up, you look like you’re going to faint or something. Good God, I just asked you to dinner, it’s not like I chopped off an arm or leg.” Milt was confused and Russ could tell. He knew his lover was going to yell at him big time. Not that it mattered any more. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone had already left and Milt finished up his report and put it in the in box in Kim’s office. He then grabbed his jacket and said, “Come on, it’s time to go eat.”

Russ followed him but didn’t really want to. He knew that Milt had chosen a restaurant so that Russ wouldn’t be so pathetic when he dumped him. Russ knew these things from what other people said. Russ vowed that he was going to be brave when Milt told him he was leaving him. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing the older man cry in public. Russ was preparing himself all the way over to Tony’s.

Russ parked and couldn’t understand why Milt seemed in a rush to get inside. _My god, he can’t wait to be done with me._

They walked up to the door and Milt opened it for Russ. Russ walked in like he was on death row and going to his demise. Milt told Tony they were there for dinner and Tony led them to the back. Russ knew this is what Milt would want too. Somewhere more private to tell him the news.

They walked through the double doors of the room, Tony flipped on the switch and everyone from the station jumped out of somewhere and yelled, “Surprise!”

Russ looked around the room and saw it all decorated with Happy Birthday, Russ and knew why Milt and Holly had been spending so much time together. It was a fucking surprise party. Russ felt like he was going to lose it.

Milt said, “You’re surprised aren’t you?”

Russ grabbed Milt, pulled him into his arms and buried his face in Milt’s chest. He wasn’t moving, just staying that way for a long while. Finally Milt said, “Russ, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t move, okay?” Russ begged.

“Okay. Everyone sit down and order, Russ needs a few minutes to talk to me,” Milt called out softly, as not to break Russ’s ear drums.

They all sat down and told Tony what they wanted. Then Kim ordered for Russ and Milt. Russ still had a death grip on Milt and Milt said, “I take it you thought it was something bad?”

Russ nodded the affirmative into Milt’s chest.

“What did you think it was?” Milt asked sweetly.

Russ whispered, “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

Milt chuckled and said, “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I’m not kidding.” Russ said and was starting to loosen up on his hold on Milt.

“Russ, I adore you. I’m never leaving you. Understood?” Milt asked.

“I love you, Milt.”

“Russ, that’s the first time you’ve ever said it to me. I thought maybe it just wasn’t there. So I didn’t say anything about it. I love you too. Now let’s go have dinner with our friends and celebrate your birthday. Did you even remember it was your birthday?”

“I forgot. Everyone seemed to be nice today and I thought it was a pity day in the bullpen. I figured everyone knew about you and Holly.”

Milt burst out laughing and said, “We are not mentioning this to Holly. She would never shut up about it. This is between you and me alone. Okay?”

“Okay.” Russ pulled away from Milt and Milt could see that Russ might have been crying. His eyes seemed red at least.

“Do you want to go out to the truck for a few minutes?” Milt asked.

“Yes, I’ll be back,” Russ turned and left the room.

Kim looked at Russ walking away and said, “He forgot it was his birthday didn’t he? Was he expecting some bad news or something?”

“You could say that. He’s going to get a breath of fresh air and then he’ll be just fine. This took him off guard. Y’all be nice to him when he comes in, ya hear?” Milt asked in a sweet Texas drawl.

Russ came walking in about ten minutes later, looking like Russ again and went over to the table and sat down next to Milt. He kissed him soundly and everyone clapped at the table. “It’s about time, Russ,” Font said.

“I’ll have you know that we’ve been a couple for a long time now. So you guys are late to the party,” Russ said snickering.

Erin said, “Congratulations and Happy Birthday both. I hope things work out well with you two.”

Kim smiled. “You just decided that tonight would be a good night to come out to all of your friends? What were you thinking?” She laughed heartily.

“I was thinking about how much I loved him and I wanted you all to know it too. So that’s what I was thinking,” Russ confessed.

Holly stood up and said, “A toast to the birthday boy and the new couple. May your year be good to you in age and may the rest of your lives be filled with love.”

Everyone clanked their drink glasses together and Russ and Milt were in there doing it too.

The evening passed by rather quickly and soon Milt took Russ’s keys and said, “Okay Birthday Boy, it’s time to go home.”

Russ stood up unsteady, because he had had three hard drinks and was in need of getting out of there and breathing some fresh air.

Milt helped him to the truck and buckled him in. He kissed Russ before he went over to the driver’s side to get in.

“I love you, Milt.”

“I know you do, Russ.”

“Let me show you right now.” Russ undid his seat belt and leaned into Milt’s lap.

Milt pushed him back and said, “Get your seat belt on. We’re going to talk.”

Russ didn’t like the way Milt sounded. Now he was worried again.

Russ did his seat belt up and looked over at Milt. Yup, Milt looked very angry.

“First of all, Russ, I can’t believe you thought I was going to dump you and made love to you in our bed. What kind of an asshole do you think I am?”

“Milt, I think I’m the asshole, not you. I wasn’t thinking, that was the whole point.”

“I love you more than anything and you thought I would leave you for Holly? For crying out loud, where is your brain?”

“I don’t know, Milt.”

“You think I would just dump you and continue to sleep with you in our bed? God, I can’t believe you thought that. I’m really pissed off.”

“It’s all right to be pissed off, Milt. You have every right to be. I’m sorry. I’ll try and use brain cells next time I screw up.”

Milt started laughing whether he wanted to or not and said, “I’m really mad at you, Russ. You thought I would do all of that to you. You must not love me as much as you think.”

“Milt, I do love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. Please believe me.”

“When we get home, we’re taking a shower and then we’re sleeping. And we’re not having sex until I stop being mad at you. That might take a while.”

“Do you still love me?” Russ asked softly.

“There you go again, Russ. Of course I still love you. I’m still here. You’re not using the brain cells again.”

“You’re just mad at me, right?” Russ asked.

“I’m really mad at you. This might take me a few weeks to get over.”

“I’m going to wait patiently because I feel like I might be drunk until then anyhow. Why did you let me have three hard drinks?”

“Because it was your birthday. Because I wanted you to relax. Because I love you.”

“I love you too, Milt.”

“For saying that just at the right moment, I might fuck your brains out tonight after our shower, for your birthday.”

“I wouldn’t complain.”

“Do me a favor, Russ. Don’t say anything until later, so you don’t piss me off.”

Russ behaved like a good boy and leaned against the window and went to sleep until they got home.

Then Milt helped him into the house, although Russ didn’t need help, he just pretended he did. He loved having Milt that close to him and caring about him.

They got inside and Milt locked the front door after they walked in. “Strip and get in the shower, hot stuff. It’s time for your birthday present.”

Russ never moved faster in his life. Milt smiled and started to strip as he walked. He was going to make Russ sit funny for the next day and maybe longer. “Happy Fucking Birthday, Russ.”

The end


End file.
